On Thin Ice
by Oborochann339
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki is considered one of the best figure skaters in the world, but has lost his spark for the ice. When a cocky kid named Ichigo comes along, the pro skater gets his spark back. With a little more than he asked for though! Byakuya/Ichigo AU!


**Name:** On Thin Ice (AU)

**Paring: **Byakuya/Ichigo

**Author:** Oborochann339

**Warning:** T, this has gay relationships in it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach! It belongs to Tite Kubo~

**Full Summery: **Byakuya Kuchiki is considered one of the best figure skaters in the world, but has lost his spark for the ice. When a cocky punk comes along though, asking for Byakuya Kuchiki to teach him how to skate like a pro. Byakuya's spark comes back better than ever. In the form of love for the punk he teaches, Ichigo Kurosaki. But making Ichigo a gold medalist is not going to be easy, and there is a long road ahead.

**AN: **Watching _"Be Good Johnny Weir" _inspired me to write this! I can just see Byakuya as a figure skater; he has the looks for it. I don't know much about figure skating, so feel free to tell me a little about it. I hope that I can really make this into a good fanfiction. With many details hopefully. So have fun reading my fic.

* * *

Cold hard eyes stared at cold hard ice.

The pro skater once loved it and loathed it. Byakuya Kuchiki always loved the way the wind would go through his hair as he preformed a loop. It made him feel like everything was perfect in the world. Figure skating used to be a huge thing in his life. It was a passion and he did what he loved. He went to the top and had won himself four golden meddles. But somehow it had turned all wrong. Not because he had hurt himself, or because it began to feel like a job. He lost the reason for skating. When he watched the women he loved, die, so slowly. _Hisana_. It tore him a part. And when he did go on the ice he was reminded that he lost her. That he had lost the person that helped him get to the top.

Byakuya looked at the ice with disdain. Not wanting to go near it, feeling so many emotions. So instead he sat in the bleachers of a local ice skating rink. Thinking back on how great things once were. Suddenly Byakuya became angry. His parents and grandfather would be furious with him if they saw what Byakuya had become. He had become a different person. Just one year ago he was so happy, so full of life and excited to compete again. Now he was moping and hated him self for it. He looked down at his gloved covered hands and curled them into fists. Byakuya sighed and thought to himself.

_What reason is there for me to be upset? I have business managing I can fall back on when I run out of money. I will just throw the trophies and medals out. I never want to look at them again. And there's no point in wanting the past back. It's over with and now I must move on. _Byakuya looked up to the site of someone on the ice. It was early in the morning and most people never come as early as he did.

There on the ice was a young teenager -he looked to be in his teens, although from where Byakuya was seated it was hard to tell- with bright orange hair skating around. He did some loops here and there, doing little tricks here and there. The teen seemed a little inexperienced but looked good enough. But while coming down from a double loop, the teen fell hard on the ice, landing on his arm. A shout was heard and the teen sat up clutching the landed on arm. Byakuya laughed a little, remembering the times he had fallen.

The pro stood up from the bench and began to walk down to the rink. He walked over to the side of the rink and began to shout at the boy, "You fell hard, is your arm all right?" Byakuya watched at the teens head shot up and looked at him. Soon he was on his feet and skating over to Byakuya, still clutching his arm.

"I think I might have torn something it's in a lot of pain...shit." The teen was now in front of Byakuya, breathing hard and looking very pissed off. Byakuya took in the teens features; he seemed to be eighteen years old. Very handsome but boyish features were still there. He looked like the fiery type from the way his eyes were so gold. It seemed like the teen had a tough air around him, but had a compassionate side. Like he always had something to prove.

The Kuchiki sighed and opened the rink door to let the skater in. Quickly the teen wobbled in and sat on a nearby bench.

"My name is Ichigo; I usually skate here when it's not so damn early. But I got some inspiration and felt like going when no one is usually here." Ichigo took in a shallow breath, "Guess you're here though." Byakuya sighed, kneeling down he took Ichigos arm genitally and the teen removed his hand. It looked a little swollen, but nothing was damaged.

"You will have bruising but it's not really damaged...I'm Byakuya Kuchiki." He said it all dryly and stood up to look at Ichigo who was now staring with his mouth agape.

"You...You're Byakuya Kuchiki!" He said it with such enthusiasm it made Byakuya want to choke, "You've won four gold medals and a bunch of trophies from all over the world. Its so cool to meet a famous person. Could you sign my skate?" Ichigo forgot all about his arm and he began to pull off his right skate. Byakuya began to walk away than.

Ichigo looked up to the withdrawing Byakuya and he quickly began to speak up, "Hey wait! Where are you going? You need to sign my skate." But Byakuya kept walking. Not looking behind him.

* * *

Ichigo waited every day at the rink for Byakuya to show up again. But for a good three week he had not appeared. But on a Sunday, Byakuya walked up to the bench Ichigo was sitting on. Quickly, Ichigo got his skate and permanent marker in hand.

"For three weeks I have been trying to come here and you're sitting in my favorite place. So if I sign you're skate will you leave me alone?" Ichigo nodded his head after Byakuya stopped talking. He took the skate and uncapped the marker, signing his name. He handed it back to the gleeful Ichigo who looked at it with pride. Byakuya looked at the rink with a blank unreadable expression.

"So what's it like to win? I mean really win. Like you did at the last winter Olympics. It was an amazing win, must have felt good." Ichigo said to the man next to him, whose blank expression became an annoyed one. Ichigo waited for an answer but when it never came he just decided to ask more questions.

"What about when you won that competition in Russia? That was really cool. Even though you have not skated for a year, I bet you could still rock the moves you did in Russia!" Ichigo still did not get a response, so instead he decided he would try and get Byakuya's attention on the ice. He got up and went down to the side of the rink. He put on his skates and got out on the ice. And sure enough Byakuya watched him.

Cold eyes followed orange hair. Watching how sloppy some loops were or how great Ichigos leg wrap was. He could get some improvement in, but he had some moves down already. Soon Byakuya had locked eyes with Ichigo. Warm brown eyes connecting with cold gray eyes. But the moment quickly drew to an end when Ichigo felt flat on his back. A soft short chuckle from Byakuya and a throaty groan from Ichigo was heard which turned into a laugh from Ichigo.

"Winning is not everything!" Byakuya shouted, Ichigo leaned on his elbows and looked at Byakuya, "The fact that I was able to compete at all was an amazing experience. I think winning and losing is just a small portion of the big picture." Ichigo smiled and nodded.

Byakuya than got up and began to leave, but Ichigo got up also and skated over to the side of the rink, "I want to ask you why you stopped?" Ichigo wore a serious face as Byakuya stopped walking and turned to him. "You were always an inspiration for me. You're only twenty eight and having four gold meddles, and tons of trophies. So why did you stop?" Byakuya looked as the boy leaned over the bar to the rink.

"I didn't stop, because I never started in the first place. There was so much more I could have done. That now I feel like I never did anything." Ichigo noted that Byakuya looked saddened by the words he spoke, like he never wanted them in the first place.

Ichigo looked down, but with determination he looked back up, "Have you ever wanted to show someone else. The things you know, the way _you_ move on the ice. I always thought you were wonderful. And that instead of stopping you should move on and in more and more. Don't be afraid to lose." Byakuya was surprised by the young teen's words. It made him..._feel _something again. Something he lost. Something that passed with Hisana, "Of course I could have just called you a dumbass for quiting something you love." Ichigo smiled at Byakuya Kuchiki. And finally Ichigo spoke the words he wanted to speak since he laid eyes on Byakuya when watching the Olympics.

"Teach me to skate like a pro?" The serious tone in Ichigos voice was laced in cockiness. Byakuya always hated when people wanted him to teach about skating. Especially now, since he had no passion for it. But maybe Ichigo was right about him being a dumbass for quitting. Would Hisana really want that? For him to quit something he loved. He felt like a child now, a very stupid

So with a honest look Byakuya began to speak about teaching Ichigo, "Its hard. You have to start from a young age with from the look of it, you have. You know the basics and have a good leg wrap. Still need some work on balance? So I will teach you some harder moves, but were starting slow. I don't want you to get hurt." Byakuya paused and took a breath. "You're right; I am being a child about all of this. I should be ice skating again. But since I lost something important, I have not had the determination to actually go on the ice again."

Ichigo pandered everything as he took it in. It seemed like Byakuya would teach him somethings. But he had trouble wanting to skate because he lost something. Of course Ichigo knew that Byakuya had once had a wife, and she taught him a lot of things. They were also partners at certain figure skating competitions.

"Maybe I can help you with getting your determination back!" Ichigo was pumped. He wanted to help his idol get back on the ice, "So if you let me. I want to meet every morning here, to practice." Ichigo smiled and Byakuya gave a small, rare, smile as well.

"Than every morning we meet here. It's a deal." Byakuya had no idea why he just agreed to all of this.

When Byakuya had tried to come to the rink for the month he always saw the boy sitting where he had really first met him. Every time Byakuya left in hopes that the next day the teen would_ not _be there. Finally after knowing the orange haired punk looking teen would still be there, Byakuya just decided to talk with him. And now after only spending thirty-minuets with him today, Byakuya decides to teach him. It boggled Byakuyas mind. Truly the Kuchiki had no idea why he had said yes. Was it the way the kid gave him serious advice, than giving him the hard truth that he really was a dumbass for leaving the ice behind. All Byakuya could think about was how this kid easily just made Byakuya, his teacher.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**AN:** Wow this is not very long! I usually write more...also it's hard to edit while trying to eat Cheetos.


End file.
